The Value of Friendship
by LisaRosa
Summary: An epidemic sweeps Hogwarts. Will Harry lose his friends or his own life? Completed
1. The Return to Hogwarts

Hello, all! My first HP fic but not my first fanfic. Please review. Constructive criticism welcome. Other chapters will come along as they are finished. I'm a slow writer.  
  
Lisa :o)  
  
Disclaimer: In no way is this to infringe on any copywrite held by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers or any other entity. This is purely for the enjoyment of the fans.  
  
The Value of Friendship By LisaRosa  
  
"Hey, four-eyes!"  
  
Harry turned toward the 'noise' he heard coming from the ground below the tree. "What do you want, Duddykins?" He just loved provoking his cousin.  
  
"Watch it, Potter!" Dudley threw a rock up into the tree which Harry caught easily and threw back at the fat-boy who ducked.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want, Dudley?!" Harry yelled down at him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the idiot that was his cousin.  
  
"You're to get in the house! There are some of your freaks there!" Dudley took off in a direction that would take him away from said home. He wanted nothing to do with them apparently. This made Harry chuckle as he climbed down.  
  
As he made his way back to his aunt and uncle's house, neighbors stared at him. To them he was the disturbed nephew of the Dursley's and thus not to be trusted. He didn't care though. Nothing they thought of him meant anything to him. He cared about little anymore, except his adopted family, his real family which included a group of wizards known as the Order of the Phoenix. He wondered why they were there. He had only been out of school for a couple weeks and it wasn't even his birthday yet.  
  
Harry began to walk up the sidewalk to number four Privet Drive when he suddenly noticed the wizards standing at the door. There was Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Mr. Weasley. The two he hadn't expected was there too. Ron and Hermione ran up to him.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione grabbed him in a hug while Ron grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"What are all of you doing here? I thought it wouldn't be until much later before I would see any of you!" He grinned at the adult wizards standing around him now.  
  
"We decided to come get you early this time," Lupin replied, smiling at him. "Dumbledore thought it best."  
  
At the mention of Dumbledore, Harry's smile vanished. "He thought it best." he said under his breath, sarcastically. "So, where are we going this time? Grimauld Place?"  
  
"The Burrow, mate." Ron grinned at him. Harry couldn't have been happier. He was relieved that they were not going back to Grimauld Place. He couldn't stand to go there now that Sirius. no, he couldn't think of that.  
  
"It's good to see all of you. Just let me get my trunk and other things." He was off into the house and up the stairs before his uncle could even yell at him for having his 'family' wait in the front yard.  
  
****  
  
"Remus, how does he seem to you?" Mr. Weasley asked, watching the boy go into the house.  
  
"Angry, lonely, sad, but what else can we expect?" Remus turned to glance around the neighborhood. "I wish he didn't have to return here. Sirius didn't want him to be here."  
  
"You know it's for his own protection, Remus," Moody reminded him from where he stood next to Tonks.  
  
"He's stronger than you think, Professor." Hermione laid a hand on Remus' arm.  
  
"I know, but he's never had to deal with the death of one he considers." he started to say, but couldn't finish as Harry came out with his trunk.  
  
"How are we getting there?" Harry asked looking around. In one hand he had his trunk and Firebolt. In the other he carried Hedwig's empty cage. He had sent the owl on ahead to the Burrow.  
  
"Ministry car." Arthur smiled, patting his honorary son on the shoulder as he led the way to the limousine now parked in front of the house.  
  
"Wow." Harry, Ron and Hermione's mouths dropped open at the sight.  
  
"Isn't that a little too obvious who's going to be in it?" Tonks spoke up this time.  
  
"No more inconspicuous than the Knight Bus," Mr. Weasley answered her. "Works on the same principle." The Ministry driver got out of the car and opened the door for the group who climbed in. Before the car left, Harry glanced out the window to stare at the Dursley's house. He had a feeling. just a feeling that he would not see it again.  
  
****  
  
Through the remaining weeks of the summer holiday Harry still felt empty, even though he was surrounded by friends and those that he considered family. The Burrow was quiet now that the Weasleys had all settled down for the night. Harry, at that moment, was looking out of the window in Ron's room, into the dark of night. His friend was snoring softly in the other twin bed. Harry couldn't believe he was finally at the Weasley's after a very long month at his aunt and uncle's home. His only living relatives had made the month as miserable as they could while he was there despite the warnings of members of the Order. There was no changing the Dursley's. Harry had refrained from writing that he was being mistreated to any of the Order so as to not to be a burden on his remaining 'real' family.  
  
"Harry?" asked a sleepy voice from across the room. "What are you doing up? Everything all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Harry moved from the window to his bed, crawling back under the covers. Mr. Weasley, from what Ron had said, brought back a bed that had been collecting dust at the ministry to put in Ron's room for Harry's visit to their home. "The ghoul in the attic decided I was sleeping too soundly," Harry lied, giving his friend a slight smile.  
  
"I can't understand why Dad lets that thing stay up there," Ron said in the middle of a yawn. "What time is it?"  
  
Harry looked at the old clock and read the time in the faint moonlight. "Five in the morning."  
  
"Just about time to get up. Mum's an earlier riser and thinks we should be too." Ron stretched as he sat up.  
  
"You're not getting out of bed now, are you?" Harry took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table.  
  
"No, just going downstairs to get a drink of water. I'll be right back." Ron shuffled out of the room, leaving Harry alone for the moment.  
  
When the ghoul in the attic suddenly banged on the ceiling of the room, Harry looked up and said, "Oh, sod off." It wasn't long after, the Boy-Who- Lived fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
****  
  
Ron returned to the room a moment later, carrying a glass of water, along with one for Harry in case he was thirsty, too. Not surprising, his friend was sound asleep. Ron shook his head, and put the full glass on the bedside table next to Harry's spectacles before returning to his own bed. Turning on his side to face Harry, Ron took a good look at his best friend. When Harry had first arrived, he appeared to be too skinny and exhausted. Denying that anything was wrong, Harry just said the Dursley's had kept him busy doing chores around the house. Ron knew it was more than that, and felt a pang of sadness as he thought of Harry's godfather, Sirius who had died two months before. Since Harry's arrival, Ron's friend had regained as much of his cheer as could be expected and, with Mrs. Weasley's help, had regained some of the lost weight. Ron let his eyes drift close as sleep finally overtook him.  
  
****  
  
Harry was not sure whether what he was seeing was real or just a dream. He was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, and hearing the moans and cries of other students in the beds around him. He turned his head to one side to find Hermione in a chair beside his bed.  
  
"Hermione.?" Harry tried to gain her attention, but his voice was non- existent so he settled for trying to reach out but found his arms unwilling to move. Finally, when he was about to give up, Hermione turned toward him, giving him an exhausted smile.  
  
"Harry? You're going to be all right." She touched his cheek, giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead. When she pulled away, Harry noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, tears still on her cheeks. "I just wish she was here to see you." Hermione's eyes turned to the bed beside him. When Harry looked as well, he was horrified to see Madam Pomfrey pull a sheet over Ginny's head.  
  
"No!!!"  
  
****  
  
Harry awoke screaming loud enough for the dead to hear. The scream turned into a hoarse cry before stopping all together when he realized he was in Ron's room and safe. He turned his head to find Ron staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"You all right, Harry?" the red head asked before getting out of bed to sit down on the edge of Harry's bed.  
  
All Harry could do was nod because he was too out breath from the fright of the dream. At that moment, Mrs. Weasley came through the door followed by Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Harry, dear, what's wrong?" Molly stood before her son and his friend, already dressed for the day while Hermione and Ginny were still in their dressing gowns.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I didn't mean to wake anyone." he answered, finally catching his breath. "It was just a nightmare."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked kindly, knowing how horrible Harry's dreams could be. especially after Sirius' death.  
  
"No." he slowly shook his head, glancing over at Hermione and Ginny, both of whom had worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"Well, all right, if you're sure." Harry nodded. "It's time to wake up anyway. We have to be at King's Cross early so we're not late for the train."  
  
****  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was not as uneventful as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny could have hoped. As per his usual, Draco Malfoy made an appearance.  
  
"Thought you could get away from me that easily, did you, Potter?" Draco sneered, his cronies, Crabb and Goyle, standing on each side of him. "They should be giving that Lestrange woman a medal for killing that murdering godfather of yours."  
  
Ron was up out of his seat, angry and ready for a fight when Hermione and Harry grabbed him back. "Ron, he's not worth it!" Harry said loudly to his friend to get his attention, even though he really wanted to let his friend do what he wanted and join in as well. Ron backed down, but continued to glare at the Slytherins. "Draco, get out of here!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared!" Draco mocked, laughing all the while. Ron tried to reach for him again but his friend kept a tight hold on his robes, or at least until part of it ripped. Ron took advantage of this and slugged Draco hard on the nose. The Slytherin howled in pain, gripping his broken nose. "I won't forget this, Weasley!" Draco left with his companions, clutching at his nose.  
  
"Ron, you do realize that if Snape hears about this, you'll end up with detention even before the feast," Harry reminded him, sitting back down in his seat next to Ginny, who had been silent, but fearful, through the whole ordeal. Hermione muttered a quick repair charm on Ron's robes.  
  
"Did you notice something strange about Malfoy?" Ron asked as he rubbed his hand, shaking it every so often.  
  
"Strange?" Harry asked, glancing over at his friend again.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't have his prefect badge on." Ron rubbed his knuckles, trying to ease the ache there. "I wondered why he wasn't at the meeting."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "I wondered where he was." Harry absent mindedly rubbed the badge pinned to his robes. Dumbledore, despite Harry tearing up his office last year, decided to make Harry a prefect after he had earned his ten O.W.L's which included potions and all the other requirements he would need to become an Auror. It was unprecedented to have two male prefects plus a female prefect in one House, but in this case an exception was made.  
  
"From what I've heard, he lost it after he tried to attack you on the train last year." Hermione pulled out her new Advanced Arithmancy book and started to read.  
  
Harry just shrugged and glanced over at Ginny who shrugged as well before picking up Crookshanks to pet him. The cat purred in contentment, his eyes half closing.  
  
Harry smiled watching her for a moment before picking up his new quidditch book, Successful Seekers and their Secrets. It had been a birthday present from Hermione. It wasn't long before his eyes drifted over the top of the book to glance at Ginny, to watch her pet the cat again and relaxed in the seat. Her back was to the compartment wall next to her and her feet up on the seat, touching Harry's leg. They had grown comfortable together recently and even started having long conversations. He found that he liked spending time with her. Before he realized it, he found Ginny's eyes meeting his.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked softly, not wanting to disturb her brother who was now sleeping. "You were staring at me."  
  
"Nothing, just thinking how much you've changed in the last couple of years," he answered with a small smile.  
  
"For the better, I hope." She grinned back before moving closer to him. "So, what are you reading?"  
  
The book was just a comfortable diversion for the both of them, but before he realized it, they were both talking excitedly about quidditch and other exciting things that would be happening at Hogwarts that year. They talked about the Christmas Dance coming up that year. Their letters had stated that they bring dress robes again, which thrilled Ginny to no end from what Harry could tell. For his part, he hoped he would not have to dance.  
  
"Come on, Harry, dancing is fun!" Ginny laughed softly, touching his arm and before Harry knew it, he took hold of her hand in his.  
  
"Only if you're the one I'm dancing with," he commented before realizing what he said.  
  
"Are you asking me to the dance?" Ginny asked quietly, her eyes full of hope.  
  
"Yes, I'm asking." Harry felt his face grow warm. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione, seeing the latter smile over at them and the former starting to snore.  
  
"Then I accept." She grinned, sitting a little closer to him.  
  
Harry glanced down at his book again, still feeling a little too warm and grateful that Ron was a sound sleeper.  
  
****  
  
They arrived in Hogsmead in record time. All of the older students were ushered to the carriages while the First-Years were lead to the boats by Hagrid. The night was cool but comfortable, unlike previous years.  
  
"I can't wait to get up to the castle," Ron muttered as he climbed into a carriage next to Hermione.  
  
"You're always hungry, Ron," Harry joked with his friend as he climbed in as well to sit in the empty seat across from them. Ginny had decided to go in the carriage containing her friends from her Year.  
  
"Yeah, and who's the one that had a sandwich, two cauldron cakes and three chocolate frogs on the way here?" Ron laughed.  
  
"Okay, so I was hungry." Harry grinned back, throwing one of the empty frog wrappers he had in his pocket at his best friend.  
  
"Boys." Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes before returning to face the window.  
  
****  
  
The feast was the same as usual, only now, a new teacher once again sat at the teachers' table.  
  
"Who is that?" Hermione gestured toward the head table at the stranger.  
  
"I don't know." Harry turned to look in the direction of the table and saw a woman in her late thirties, maybe, her hair pulled back in a very long, black braid that hung over her left shoulder. Her robes were black as well; a silver star like pendent hung around her neck on a silver chain. A passing thought went through Harry's mind that she could have been a statue for all he knew.  
  
"Where did they dig her up from? A grave yard?" Ron commented as he waited for the sorting ceremony to finish. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, Hermione!"  
  
"Shhhh!" Hermione gave him a reproving glance. The woman was now staring at them. A small smile graced her lips before turning her attention to the proceedings.  
  
Once the ceremony was done, Dumbledore stood and smiled. "I have only two words for all of you; Tuck in!" He clapped his hands and the feast appeared on the table, much to Harry and Ron's relief. Both of them were ravenous.  
  
"I wonder what her name is." Hermione stared at the new teacher, taking a drink of her pumpkin juice.  
  
"As long as she's not like Snape, Moody or Lockhart, that's all I care," Ron said before stuffing a piece of chicken in his mouth. Harry was wondering the same thing as he stared as well.  
  
Before too long, the students' stomachs were full and Dumbledore stood to speak once again. But before he could say a thing, a loud coughing sound could be heard from the Slytherin table. "Madame Pomfrey, could you please see to that student?" the headmaster asked the woman sitting at one corner of the table. The nurse hurried down to the Slytherin table to help a very ill looking Draco from the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at one another, remembering the train ride there.  
  
"As I started to say, I have a few announcements." He cleared his throat and continued on. "First Years please note that the forest next to the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, please note that Mr. Filch's list of banned items has grown considerably this year. If any of you have any questions as to what items are banned, please request a copy of the list from Mr. Filch." He nodded in the direction of the back of the room where the caretaker was standing with Mrs. Norris, his cat. "As Professor Sinistra has decided to retire to enjoy her grandchildren, I would also like to introduce your new Astronomy teacher, Amanda Andrews." He gestured to the woman at the table that Harry and Ron had wondered about earlier. "Also, I am happy to announce that I have hired a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He is a man known to most of you and I can find no other man that is more than qualified for the job. But before I call him into the room, I must ask you to keep an open mind. The man I am about to bring out is a known werewolf, but precautions have been taken to ensure the safety of everyone here."  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide and turned to his best friends who stared back at him with smiles and happiness. "It can't be. He would have said something." Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"May I introduce and welcome back, Professor Remus Lupin." The headmaster and the rest of the staff clapped, though the latter was too stunned for it to be any louder than a tapping noise. Harry, Ron and Hermione were clapping in earnest though. Harry could only grin as he saw his mentor walk through the doors of the Great Hall, wearing much better robes than he had last time he seen him, and wearing an expression that could have brighten a rainy day.  
  
Before going up to the head table, Remus gave Harry a gentle squeeze to the shoulder and a smile. He was back in his element. Harry couldn't have been happier for his old teacher.  
  
"Please give him your full support." Dumbledore gave the students a fond smile.  
  
After settling down to eat, Harry was staring sadly at the table, particularly the chicken on his plate that he hadn't eaten, remembering.  
  
"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked, turning to his best friend.  
  
"Just remembering," Harry answered.  
  
"Sirius?" Ginny put a hand on his arm in sympathy.  
  
"Yeah. Ron, Hermione and I took food up to him once when he was hiding in a cave above Hogsmead." The corners of his mouth moved upward slightly.  
  
Hermione glanced at Ron then back at Harry. "Snuffles would have loved this feast. Remember how he would gesture with a chicken leg when he was talking?" She held up a half eaten chicken leg and pointed it at Harry.  
  
He knew she was trying to make him smile and it worked somewhat, but it came out sad.  
  
Hermione sighed and gave her friend a one-armed hug. "We're here for you, Harry."  
  
"Thanks." He returned the hug.  
  
"I hope whatever Malfoy has isn't contagious," Ginny commented, turning to look back at the most despised House in the school.  
  
"His father has been in Azkaban for awhile now. I wonder if he and his mother still have all the money his father had." Ron frowned.  
  
"Yes, they would have. It's in the Ministry law." Hermione took a drink of her pumpkin juice.  
  
It was not long before the feast was ended and the students and teachers headed for their beds. Harry was about to follow his fellow students before Remus called out to him.  
  
"Harry, could I see you for a moment?" Professor Lupin called out to him as he walked along the student tables to where Harry stood.  
  
"Yes, sir." The young wizard stood where he was so that Lupin could catch up to him.  
  
"Are you all right?" the professor asked, once again placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, just tired," he lied. How could he tell him about the gaping void inside him or the nightmares he had nearly every night of his godfather dying?  
  
"If ever you need to talk, I'm here," Remus offered in a soft voice full of sympathy.  
  
"I know, thanks." Harry gave his teacher a small smile before turning to leave.  
  
***  
  
Remus Lupin was worried about his young charge. Sirius had left guardianship of Harry to Lupin upon his death. His Last Will and Testament had been one of the things that Sirius had done while in number 12 Grimauld Place. Half of what was in his vault at Gringotts had went to Remus and the other half to Harry as well as any personal affects he had left. The house had gone to Dumbledore for the Order.  
  
"Professor Lupin, it's time we all went to bed," said a voice behind him. Lupin, startled, jumped and turned to find Amanda Andrews behind him.  
  
"Professor Andrews, you scared the life out of me!" He put a hand to his chest, breathing hard.  
  
"Sorry, but Dumbledore asked me to see you to your rooms to make sure you get the rest you need. The full moon is in a few days." She gave him a sympathetic smile.  
  
"I'm surprised you know how to get around here already." Remus followed her out of the great hall.  
  
"It's been awhile since school but I do remember." They reached the stairs and climbed to the next floor which held the teachers' quarters.  
  
"What year did you finish?" He grinned at her.  
  
"The same year as you. Good night, Remus." She turned to a blank wall on the opposite side of him and uttered a word he could not hear. A door appeared and she disappeared into the rooms beyond before it disappeared again.  
  
"Same year? But." he started to say but then shrugged before turning to his own hidden door.  
  
****  
  
As always, the year started off with a bang, literally. Neville had just nearly blown up the DA room which was also known as the Room of Requirement. Harry and the rest of the students were covered in the dust from the table.  
  
"Umm. Neville, I think you were supposed to just move the table, not blow it up." Harry put a hand on his classmate's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, I guess I just concentrated too much or something," Neville said as he turned to find a broom leaning against the wall next to him.  
  
"I'm not Snape, Neville," Harry said, thinking all the while that he was thankful he wasn't anywhere near related to the potions master. "I'm not going humiliate you. You just need to remember that this is just practice."  
  
"I know. I just wish." the boy sighed and shook his head.  
  
"You wish what?" Harry waited for Neville to finish the thought, though he had a good idea what he was about to say. Everyone else in the room was preparing to leave since the meeting was essentially over.  
  
"I wish I could have been more like my parents. Even my Gran wishes I was more like my parents." Neville finished cleaning up the dust then set the broom down to look at Harry with a downtrodden expression. "They were both so brave."  
  
"You are too, Neville. I couldn't have made it out of the Department of Mysteries if it hadn't been for you and the rest." Harry swallowed hard, trying not to remember that night.  
  
"No, I wasn't. If I had been, then Bellatrix wouldn't have -"  
  
"Don't mention her name to me!" Harry suddenly flew off in a rage, knocking over row of sneakoscopes on a top shelf.  
  
"Oh God. Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean." Neville backed away from him, with an expression of terror on his face. This is what brought Harry up short, suddenly realizing what he had done.  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry, Neville. I didn't mean to do that." Harry rubbed at his face, trying to block out the sight of his classmate nearly huddling in the corner near the door. "It's just the woman -"  
  
"Killed your Godfather," Ron finished for him as he stepped back into the room.  
  
"I thought you left?" Harry's head snapped up in surprise. "You didn't just hear me -"  
  
"Nearly singe the hair off of Neville?" Ron put a hand on his should. "Yeah, I did. Neville, could you leave us?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. It's okay, Harry." Neville placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as well before leaving.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief after the door was closed. "I can't believe I did that. Neville didn't deserve the brunt of my anger."  
  
"No, he didn't. I thought you were past all that? At least the anger part anyway." Ron pulled over a couple of chairs from the wall. Both boys sat down; Harry leaning forward to put his head in his hands.  
  
"I thought I was too. I guess the thought of that woman still out there while Sirius is." Harry's tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He fought the tears trying to escape.  
  
"I miss him too, so does Hermione. You can talk to us, you know?" Ron sighed, looking down at his hands.  
  
Suddenly, it didn't matter anymore that Ron was sitting beside him. It didn't matter that he could hear footsteps out in the hall then the door open. It didn't matter that someone was kneeling in front of him, taking his hands away from his face. Through his watery eyes, he saw Ginny's tear- stained face. She enveloped him in her arms as he finally broke down and sobbed.  
  
****  
  
It was a long time before Harry dried his eyes. Ginny let him sit back in the chair. Ron was still there, worry in his blue eyes. 'It's about time he finally let go,' Ron thought as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder once more, hoping to comfort his friend. "You all right, mate?" Ron asked, not in the least embarrassed by his friend's show of emotions.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Harry's expression changed to one of embarrassment when he saw whose shoulder he had cried on. "Oh, Ginny. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"  
  
"It's quite all right, Harry." She gave him an affectionate smile before putting an arm around his shoulders. "I'm glad to be here for you."  
  
Ron could have kissed his sister at that point. Even though he was still a little uncomfortable at the thought of Ginny dating his best friend, he couldn't think of anyone better for her. All the signs were there, he just needed to nudge the both of them in the right direction.  
  
"We should head back to the common room. Hermione is probably getting worried." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Worried is an understatement. You should see her lately around Harry." Ron realized at that moment that he may have put his foot in his mouth. He turned to his friend to apologize.  
  
"Ron, don't worry about it. You're right, Hermione has been hovering a bit, but. I really don't mind." Harry stared straight ahead down the hall.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "You don't mind---?"  
  
"Yeah, it just means that my family cares." A smile grew on his face.  
  
"Yes, we do." Ginny grinned as both she and Ron put their arms around Harry's shoulders as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
****  
  
It was days later, in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class that Harry was starting to feel in any way 'normal'. At least he had not had a dream in a very long time, which pleased him to no end. He kept watching the door to Lupin's office above the classroom for the professor to make his appearance.  
  
"I hope nothing is wrong," Hermione said as she was also staring in the same direction as her friend.  
  
"We haven't heard anything, so maybe he just having trouble adjusting to being a teacher again," Ron said softly to her. Harry couldn't help but hope Ron was right. Just then, the door opened and in walked their teacher, a little out of breath but smiling.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Overslept." He gave Harry and his friends a smile before sitting down behind the desk to do roll call. When he finished, Remus put the parchment away and glanced around the room again. "Welcome, all of you, to your first N.E.W.T Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. First of all, I would like to appoint an assistant. Harry? Could you come up here please?"  
  
Harry stood with trepidation, but moved forward to join his teacher. He gave the professor the 'I'm not sure what you're thinking here' look. Remus just ignored it and continued on.  
  
"Since Harry was so proficient in teaching a few of you the defensive spells you needed to pass your O.W.L's last year in your Defense club, I thought it would be appropriate for him to continue." Remus stopped there, looking at Harry now. "What would you say to helping me with this class, Harry?"  
  
Harry felt his stomach do a slow tumble before answering. He raised his eyes to meet those of his fellow classmates then his friends. Hermione was beaming at him and Ron was grinning like the proverbial cat that ate the canary. Somehow they had known that Lupin was going to do this. Harry sighed then laughed softly before answering, "Yes, I'd like that. Does this mean I don't have to do homework for you?" he joked with his teacher.  
  
"Sorry, can't extend that privilege there. You'll be doing the same homework, I'm afraid." Remus laughed softly before giving Harry a gentle shove back to his seat. Harry grinned back before taking his seat again. "Now, just to make sure I know what you have covered to date, please kindly take out your wands and show me your Expelliarmus spell. Neville, you first."  
  
The rest of the class went on as normal with Harry helping out where he could. It felt so natural to him to be showing others the spells he had learned so well from Lupin and, to his chagrin, the imposter Moody. When class was over, Lupin pulled him aside before he could leave.  
  
"Harry, thank you for accepting to be my assistant. How are you doing so far?" Lupin was studying him closely.  
  
"All right, I guess." Harry looked down at his feet, knowing what Lupin was referring to. It was still somewhat hard to think of his godfather.  
  
"You know you can come to me with anything, right?" Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "I know I'm not your godfather, but I like to think I'm at least a friend."  
  
Harry quickly raised his eyes again. "Yes, you are. You were my dad and Sirius' friend, so that makes you my friend too, I guess."  
  
"Yes, it does, but I'm not just your friend because of your father and Sirius. When I first taught you in your third year, I couldn't have been prouder than if you were my own son." Remus smiled and reached to ruffle Harry's hair. Harry grinned and ducked his head. "Just remember that I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks, Professor." Harry walked out of the classroom, feeling better than when he had went in.  
  
****  
  
"Where's Malfoy?" Ron looked around the Potions classroom. "I haven't seen him for a few days now."  
  
"I don't know and really I don't care." Harry continued to stir his cauldron, watching it turn from black to a silver white.  
  
Ron shrugged and turned to concentrate on his own potion. It wasn't long before they heard their teacher, Severus Snape, return to the room. He had been gone for a few minutes after giving them their assignment.  
  
"Your potions should be finished and ready to hand in. Please do so now and return to you common rooms. Your Heads of House will speak to you there." Harry quickly raised his head from his cauldron to look at Snape. The man's face was contorted in a barely held back rage.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione said softly to Harry as she bottled her potion.  
  
"I don't know." Harry labeled his vial then walked to the professor's desk, giving Snape a quick look which was met by the man's usual loathing. Harry set his vial on the desk away from Snape.  
  
"Potter, stop dawdling, clean up your things and get out of my sight!" Snape yelled at his student.  
  
Harry quickly cleaned his cauldron, put his books back in his bag and headed out of the room as fast as he could. "What the bloody hell is wrong with him?" he asked his friends as they walked to their common rooms.  
  
"The more important question to ask is what is going on that McGonagall needs to talk to us in the common room?"  
  
"It could be anything." Ron shrugged as they reached the portrait hole. "Dumbledore's Army!" he said to the Fat Lady who then swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.  
  
"Please sit down." She indicated the free chairs. Other students on the room had their attention completely on their teacher. "I'm afraid I have sad news for everyone. Today a student has died. Even though she was a member of Slytherin House, her death is still of great concern to the school. Pansy Parkinson had fallen ill at the beginning of the term along with Draco Malfoy, who is also gravely ill. As a precaution, we are asking all students to visit the Hospital Wing to be examined by Madam Pomfrey. These examinations will start today with the first group listed on the board." She gestured toward the message board in the room and the piece of parchment with the student's names listed on it. "This will continue throughout the day and tomorrow until everyone has been examined. Please note the time and day of your exam. If you begin to fall ill before that time, please see the nurse immediately. Class schedules will continue as normal until further notice." She turned to leave the room but Harry quickly caught her up.  
  
"Professor, can I talk to you in private?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, this way, Potter." She led him out of the common room to her own office not far away. Once there, she sat behind her desk, giving Harry a searching glance. "What is it that you need to tell me, Harry?"  
  
"I had this dream." he started to say, and then saw McGonagall's eyebrow rise. "No, not one from Voldemort, but I think I'm Seeing things." He quickly told her of the dream he had over the summer of everyone falling ill, but left out the part where he had woken to find Ginny Weasley dead.  
  
"You Saw this happen? Why did you not say anything before?" McGonagall shook her head before putting it in her hands.  
  
"Because I thought it was just a nightmare. I'm sorry." He hung his head for a moment before looking back up at his teacher.  
  
"It's quite all right, Potter. You had no idea, but this is the first time you've actually had a Seer's vision?"  
  
"Yes, I think so." Harry tried to think back over the summer.  
  
McGonagall gave him a sympathetic look. "With everything else you've had to endure in the last year, I was hoping this was not going to happen."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry gave her quizzical expression.  
  
"Your father had a touch of Seer's blood in his family, Harry," she answered, leaning forward on the desk to lean her chin on her folded hands. "In fact, it wasn't until he was your age that it manifested. He wasn't a strong Seer but enough that it made him a valuable asset to the Order."  
  
"What did he See?" Harry was curious now. He craved stories of his parents.  
  
"Only a few things here and there like the movements of Death Eaters and the like. It was never too far into the future." She now looked worried. "Please, whatever you do, do not mention your Vision to anyone. It would only serve to panic the students."  
  
"Yes, Professor," he answered shakily.  
  
"You may return to your common room," she started to say but then stood to walk around her desk to lay a hand on Harry's shoulder. "But before you go, I would like to caution you. I know you and your friends, like all my Gryffindors, try to brave out illness, but this is too risky. If you find that someone is ill, please urge them to go to the hospital wing. This includes you as well." The concerned maternal tone in her voice made Harry smile slightly.  
  
"I will, Professor. Thanks." He turned to go.  
  
****  
  
Two days later another student had fallen ill; this time it was a Ravenclaw; Hanna Abbot. Harry sat staring at his plate of food during dinner, stunned. Dumbledore continued to speak to the students.  
  
"As a result of this illness, the school has been quarantined by the Ministry and the healers of St. Mungo's. They are still trying to find a cure, and urge everyone to remain calm." Dumbledore let his eyes meet Harry's for a moment before turning away. "Once you have finished eating, I ask all of you to return to your dormitories and go to bed early. The more rested you are, the better you are able to fight off the illness, whatever it is. Good Night." Dumbledore sat back down, looking older than he ever had before to Harry's eyes.  
  
"The teachers are very worried," Ginny observed, watching as some of the adults stood to leave. "I wonder if they're informing our parents."  
  
"I received a letter from Mum yesterday," Ron answered, walking down the corridor with his friend and sister. "She's worried about us."  
  
Harry felt his stomach do a slow roll at the thought of his Vision of Ginny dying from the disease. 'I can't let that happen, there's got to be something to this if even the doctors at St. Mungo's can't even cure it,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny touched his should, glancing at him in concern.  
  
"I'm fine," Harry answered, finally turning to his friends. "Do you think this illness could have anything to do with Voldemort?" He saw Ron grimace at the name.  
  
"But how would he?" Ginny had the expression on her face that said she was trying to think of the problem logically just as Hermione would. He wished she had not opted to skip dinner to study that evening.  
  
"I don't know, maybe through the food we ate at the feast at the beginning of the year?" Ron suggested, shrugging.  
  
"No, that would be too obvious and besides the house-elves are the ones that cook the dinner. None of them would have done it," Harry put in his thoughts on the matter.  
  
"What about Malfoy? He started to get sick at the Welcoming feast." Ron leaned up against the wall next to the Gryffindor Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"But why would Voldemort poison someone who could possibly be a spy in the school?" Ginny questioned, trying to show all sides to the argument.  
  
"What if he took his father's place in Voldemort's group? After all Malfoy's father is in Azkaban and from what I've heard, the aurors have strict orders to kill anyone who tries to escape," Ron said. This information startled Harry as his eyebrows went up into his hairline.  
  
Harry started to say something in return, but was interrupted by the portrait hole opening. From the Gryffindor common room came Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan carrying out a very ill looking Hermione Granger.  
  
****  
  
"What happened?!" Ron quickly replaced Seamus on Hermione's right side while Harry replaced Dean.  
  
"She was standing up from the table she was studying at then just collapsed," Dean tried to explain as the four hurried quickly to the hospital wing.  
  
"I'm just tired." Hermione protested in a hoarse voice. Ron, without realizing he was doing it, placed his cheek on Hermione's.  
  
"You're burning up. We're taking you to Madame Pomfrey and you're not talking us out of it," he quickly stated when he saw her start to protest again.  
  
"Do you think it's the same thing Parkinson had?" Harry asked in worry as they hurried as fast as Hermione could down the corridor to the hospital wing.  
  
Ron's face lost all color before picking up Hermione in his arms to nearly run to the infirmary. Harry stopped and turned toward Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Why don't you two go back to the common room and let everyone know what's happened," Harry asked his fellow Gryffindors. "When we know how bad she is, one of us will come and tell you." Both of the boys nodded and turned back to their common room.  
  
Harry sprinted down the hall to follow Ron and Hermione, praying that his friend was going to be fine.  
  
****  
  
Ron burst through the door to the hospital wing, all the while being careful of the girl in his arms. "Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey, hurry!"  
  
"What is it, child!" The nurse rushed out of her office.  
  
"Hermione is sick." He lay Hermione down on one of the beds. "She's burning up." Ron stepped away to let the nurse examine his friend. "She lost consciousness on the way here." His throat went dry when he remembered the panic he felt when Hermione went limp in his arms.  
  
"Is anyone else sick in your House?" the nurse asked as she quickly prepared a cooling potion.  
  
"None that I know of," Ron answered as he sat on the next bed. Just then he heard the door open again and turned to see who it was. Harry walked up to him to sit next to his friends.  
  
"How is she?" Harry asked Madame Pomfrey shakily once he saw Hermione's sheet white face.  
  
"I won't know until I examine her completely," the nurse replied as she started to pull the curtains around the bed. "You two go back to your dormitory. There is nothing you can do for her tonight." "Can't we stay?" Ron pleaded with her.  
  
Madame Pomfrey turned her eyes to the two, staring at them as if judging what her answer would be. He eyes soften and Ron thought for a moment that she was going to allow them to stay. "I understand how worried you are for your friend, but unless both of you returned to your dormitories and get some rest, you'll both be in the beds next to her. If you value your friend and want to be here for her, I suggest you both rest in your beds."  
  
Ron's heart fell into his stomach, but he knew the nurse was right. "You'll let us know if."  
  
"Yes, I will. Now, both of you go on to bed." Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtains around Hermione's bed.  
  
"Come on, Ron." Harry helped his friend up. Ron felt his feet drag as he turned to glance at the curtain hiding Hermione. Would this be the last time he saw her. He never stopped once to examine the feeling that if Hermione did not make it, he world would crumble.  
  
****  
  
Harry lay in bed that night, unable to sleep. What if Hermione died? He had lost so much of family already and Hermione was a part of that family he had built around him in the last six years. He turned on his side and clutched a pillow to him. 'This isn't fair," he thought to himself. 'She's the smartest girl I know and Ron likes her.' Harry had known Ron liked Hermione much more than a friend since fourth year. Why would he be jealous of Victor Krum otherwise? Harry sighed and tried to return to sleep, emptying his mind of all emotions as he did. Occlumency was not the easiest thing to learn but he was learning with the help of Dumbledore. He finally felt himself drift off to sleep. 


	2. Expect the Unexpected

Sorry this took so long, but like I said, I'm a slow writer and I have to be in the right mood to write a story like this. This scene has been in my head for months but I just couldn't get down on "Paper" so to speak. And sorry this is so short too. I'm writing this at 1 am and I'm beat. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Please review! I thrive on it! :o) Thank you to those that did review. I appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: In no way is this story intended to infringe on any copywrite held by JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers or any other entity that holds said copywrite. This is purely for the enjoyment of writing and the fans.  
  
The Value of Friendship By LisaRosa  
  
Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected  
  
The next morning, Harry walked down to breakfast, his mind still on Hermione until he saw Ginny sitting at the table, her face white as Ron was talking to her. When he sat down, Ginny automatically put a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione yet?" Ginny asked glancing at her brother who was staring down into his cereal.  
  
"No, not yet. Is she worse?" The fear in his stomach clenched as he quickly looked over at Ron.  
  
"She's having trouble breathing," Ron answered softly, his voice unsteady. "Madam Pomfrey won't say how bad it really is but I can see it. They don't know what's wrong with her and the others. I saw Hannah Abbott's parents coming into the castle earlier."  
  
Harry was about to ask another question when he heard screeches coming from above. Owls were coming with the mail. One owl dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet in from of him. He unrolled it out of habit, but before he could read it, he saw Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall begin to hurry toward the Gryffindor table. He glanced at them curiously, then something else caught his eye. Right there, on the front page, the headlines read:  
  
Sirius Black Cleared Post-Humously of All Charges!  
  
Harry felt all the blood drain from his face as the paper dropped from his hands. He stood without knowing why then everything went black as he fell.  
  
****  
  
Ginny and Ron reached to grab Harry before he could hit his head on the table, but the headmaster reached him first.  
  
"Minerva, take over here, I'll take Harry up to the hospital wing." Dumbledore, with his free arm, conjured a stretcher then, with Ron's help, laid Harry upon it. Ron could not help the feeling of terror gripping inside him. What if he was sick like Hermione? He felt someone tugging at his sleeve.  
  
"Ron, look at this!" Ginny nearly shoved the paper under Ron's nose. He read the headline and went as white as Harry.  
  
"Oh God... They really cleared him?" He met his sister's brown eyes which were filled with tears.  
  
"Yes, they questioned the prisoners they caught in the Department of Mysteries. All of them testified under veritaserum that Sirius was not involved with Voldemort at all and that Wormtail is still alive. Read it..." She shoved the paper into Ron's hand again.  
  
'In a surprise move by the Minister of Magic, Sirius Black, escaped-ex- convict from Azkaban, was cleared of all charges due to the evidence given under veritaserum by captured Death Eaters that entered the Department of Mysteries for reasons unknown by this reporter.  
  
It was also revealed that the supposed victim, Peter Pettigrew, of the crime which Black was accused of is alive and a Death Easter himself and very much alive.  
  
The minister had this to say concerning the matter, "The Ministry regrets the serious miscarriage of justice placed upon Mr. Black and wish there had been a way to repay him for all the suffering that was incurred by the man. Albus Dumbledore has testified that Sirius Black, after having a conversation with the ex-prisoner, had indeed not been Secret Keeper to the Potters at the time of their deaths which has been substantiated by the prisoners."  
  
Sadly, this reporter must report that Sirius Black was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange during his fight to save his godson, Harry Potter in the Department of Mysteries where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had lured the boy by claiming he had Mr. Black. It is understandable, considering Mr. Potter has no family left, that he would want to save the man was nearly a father to him.'  
  
"I can't believe this..." Ron threw the paper down onto the table before rushing out the Great Hall, followed by his sister, to comfort his best friend.  
  
**** 


	3. To SleepPerhaps to Dream

Again, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but like I said, I can only write when I'm in the mood.  
  
Thank you for all of you that reviewed. It is much appreciated! Please review this new chapter.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Lisa :o)  
  
The Value of Friendship By LisaRosa  
  
Chapter 3 – To Sleep... Perhaps to Dream  
  
Having skipped breakfast, Lupin prepared a lesson for a first year class. He was just standing to stretch out stiff muscles only to startle when someone ran into the room.  
  
"Remus, Dumbledore wants you in the hospital wing immediately!" Amanda said, out of breath and leaning against a desk.  
  
"What happened?" he asked her, immediately putting away books and papers into his desk.  
  
"It's Harry Potter. He fainted during breakfast. He's... " Amanda was about to say more when Remus suddenly ran passed her almost fast enough to fly. "...just had a shock..." she finished to the empty room. Looking around, she sighed and sat down abruptly in a desk, laying her hands on the surface.  
  
****  
  
One of the first things Harry noticed when the darkness receded was how warm and comfortable he was. Maybe it was a Saturday and Ron was allowing him to have a lie in rather than going out early in the morning to practice quidditch. Then he noticed the smell of disinfectant, then the whispers of people around him. Slowly opening his eyes, he blearily turned his head to look to the side of his bed. What he saw surprised him somewhat. Next to his bed sat his teacher Professor Lupin and his best friend Ron and his little sister, Ginny who quickly moved to sit next to him on the bed.  
  
"Harry? Thank goodness you're awake!" She sighed in relief, putting a hand on his arm. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Very confused. What happened?" He took his spectacles that Lupin handed to him. He blinked his eyes a few times to let them adjust then looked at the worried faces around him.  
  
"You fainted in the great hall, mate, after you saw the article in the Daily Prophet," Ron answered him. "Don't you remember?"  
  
Flashes of the paper and the article about Sirius raced through his mind. "They cleared Sirius..." he said softly, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yes, they did. I'm sorry it took what happened in June to clear him, Harry," Lupin said, touching Harry's shoulder. "I wish it could have happened sooner."  
  
"Did you know about this, Professor?" Harry felt the tears in his eyes beginning to form, still not looking at Lupin.  
  
"No, I didn't," Remus answered, sitting back in his chair again, rubbing his eyes. "If I had, I would have told you."  
  
"As I should have done," came another voice from across the room.  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked into the room and next to Harry's bed. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. After everything that went on, because his headmaster had not told him about the prophesy, how could he not tell him about the article.  
  
"What are you saying?" Harry asked, his voice carrying the anger that was starting to well up inside him.  
  
"I knew that Kingsley Shacklebolt was questioning the Death Eaters that had been captured to clear Sirius' name, but I had not realized that he had reported this to Cornelius Fudge." The old wizard sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "I am sorry, Harry."  
  
Harry's anger disappeared immediately. His headmaster had not been holding back information after all. He signed and sat up slowly with the help of Lupin. Feeling weak but slightly better, Harry looked up at Professor Dumbledore again, feeling chagrined.  
  
"I can't believe I fainted like that in the great hall," he said, embarrassed. "I bet Draco Malfoy is having a field day with it."  
  
"Don't work about it, Harry. Seamus and Dean said they would take care of it if Malfoy tries anything." Ron gave his friend a reassuring grin which Ginny mirrored.  
  
"You have nothing to be ashamed of Harry. It's to be expected when one is ill." Dumbledore patted his shoulder.  
  
"Ill? You mean I've got what everyone else has?" He glanced around at the other beds until his eyes fell on Hermione. "How is she?"  
  
"Still the same," Ron answered this time, looking sadly over at the girl. "Madame Pomfrey won't say anything."  
  
"The healers from St. Mungo have arrived today to lend us their aid. They are guarded in Miss Granger's case." Dumbledore explained, standing from his seat. "I must be off. I have a meeting with your father, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"My dad?" Ron's eyebrows went up to his hairline. Harry could see the near panic in his expression as he was trying to figure out what he had done.  
  
The headmaster chuckled. "You have done nothing wrong, Mr. Weasley. It is merely a meeting concerning some muggle items that I wish to enchant. Good day to you all!" He gave everyone a nod before strolling out of the room.  
  
Harry turned to glance at Hermione once more, watching her very pale face for any sign of movement. It wasn't natural for her to be so silent. He continued this until someone spoke up.  
  
"Well, I should get back to my work." Lupin stood from his chair. "Harry, I'll be back later this evening to see how you are. Ginny, Ron, you're excused from classes today, but I expect to see you back tomorrow morning." He gave Harry a reassuring smile then turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"How are you feeling, Harry?" Ginny asked moving once again to sit on Harry's other side.  
  
"Fine for the most part, but I feel like I've run a hundred miles or something." Harry rubbed at his eyes. "Am I really ill like Hermione and the others?" he asked his friends.  
  
"Yeah, at least that's what Pomfrey is saying," Ron replied resting his feet on the bed which Ginny slapped off again. Ron glared at her.  
  
"Has anyone else died?" Harry glanced around the room again.  
  
"No, not yet, but I've been hearing the Healers say it's only a matter of time..." Ron looked fearfully over at Hermione.  
  
"She's strong, Ron. If anyone can make it, it's Hermione." Harry knew his voice sounded far from convincing. "She won't go down with a fight." Ron just nodded, his eyes never leaving Hermione's pale face.  
  
Ginny was quietly sitting there, picking at a piece of lint on the blanket. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry took her hand in his.  
  
"It's just... I can't help but wonder if we're all going to die from this..." She raised her eyes to Harry who noticed for the first time how beautiful they were.  
  
"They'll find a cure for this before that happens." He squeezed her hand gently to comfort her. Ginny nodded, her eyes falling to the blanket once more. ****  
  
It wasn't long before nighttime arrived and his two friends bid him good night to return to Gryffindor tower. Harry lay in bed, listening to the other ill students breathing harshly in some cases or coughing in an effort to breath. Just when he was about to drift off into sleep, he heard a scratching noise on the floor near his bed. Slowly sitting up, he looked down at the floor only to catch a small shadow in the dim lamp light scurry under the beds. His heart began to race. It couldn't be... It was then he heard Madam Pomfrey come over to his bed to check on him.  
  
"Potter, you should be asleep." She forced him to lie down again and pulled the blankets up to his chin.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, I just saw something crawling under the beds. I think it might be a..." He started to tell her but was interrupted.  
  
"Never you mind, Potter, it was just a dream." She checked his forehead only to pull her hand away with a shake of her head. "You have a fever and sometimes that can cause bad dreams."  
  
"No, I know I saw..."  
  
"That's enough, Potter," she said firmly. "Go back to sleep or I'll give you something to make you sleep." She bustled off to her office, leaving Harry frustrated and a tad bit worried.  
  
*************  
  
End of Chapter 3.  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Nightmares

I know it's been a very long time since I've updated, but it can't be helped. Very busy lately then there's this little problem of changing anti- depression medication that set me going in circles for awhile.  
  
Please review!  
  
The Value of Friendship By LisaRosa  
  
Chapter 4 – Nightmares  
  
Lupin walked into the hospital wing first thing in the morning, feeling guilty for not having visited Harry the night before. He had been grading papers and lost track of the time. In one hand he carried a new defense book he wanted to show Harry and in the other, he carried the Daily Prophet, thinking that Harry might like to read the new article about Sirius' pardon. Fudge was going to make a public apology since many in the wizarding world were calling for it and for declaring Sirius a hero in trying to save the Boy-Who-Lived. Lupin chuckled silently at that thought. Sirius would have laughed at all the absurdity of it.  
  
He walked up to the bed to find Harry still asleep, his face very pale. Laying a hand on Harry's forehead, he began to panic. "Madam Pomfrey?" he called soft over to the nurse who was caring for Hermione at that moment.  
  
Madame Pomfrey turned and glanced down at Harry in concern then back at Remus. "He's getting worse, Remus," she answered the unspoken question the younger man's face.  
  
"The healers haven't found a cure yet?" he asked as he sat down in the chair beside Harry's bed.  
  
"No." Pomfrey shook her head sadly, glancing over at Hermione once again. "But they must find one soon. I don't know how long Miss Granger will hold on. We've already lost the Abbot girl."  
  
"How bad off is Hermione?"  
  
"She's in grave condition, Remus." The nurse pulled over another chair to sit beside the professor. "I've asked Dumbledore to owl her parents and to bring them here."  
  
Remus felt the blood drain from his face. "You think she's..."  
  
"Yes, I do." Madame Pomfrey's voice wavered before she could control it once more. "Her condition hasn't changed in the last few hours, but the healers and I aren't holding out much hope. Baring a miracle, I'm afraid Miss Granger will die."  
  
He was hearing soft voices around his bed as he drifted toward wakefulness. Harry continued to keep his eyes closed as his head pounded and he knew the light from the windows would only make it worse. One of the voices he recognized as Professor Lupin's and the other Madame Pomfrey. Were they talking about him or Hermione? He asked himself, trying to listen harder. Then Madame Pomfrey's last words caught his attention.  
  
"Baring a miracle, Miss Granger will die..."  
  
"No!" Harry suddenly sat up and immediately regretted it as the room spun around. Hands grabbed at his shoulders, forcing him to lie back down. "You can't let her die..." he protested in a weak voice.  
  
"Harry, calm down please," Lupin pleaded with him, still holding Harry down to the bed. "No one is going to let Hermione die, Harry. The healers are going everything they can."  
  
"But Madame Pomfrey just said..." he began then started coughing until he was sure he had brought up his lungs. Remus permitted him to sit up then held on to him until the coughing fit was over.  
  
"Are you all right now?" Lupin asked Harry, helping him to lie back down which Harry did willingly this time.  
  
Harry nodded, but the panicked expression was back in his eyes as he glanced over at Hermione, his best friend, his sister in heart. "So you think there's still hope?" he asked his professor without his eyes leaving the girl in the bed next to him.  
  
"Yes, I do," Remus answered, turning Harry's head back so that he looked him in the eyes. "What you didn't hear Madame Pomfrey say is that her condition hasn't changed in the last few hours, so there is still hope."  
  
Harry searched his guardian's eyes and sighed. There was still hope. Remus would not lie to him. He was always truthful.  
  
"It's you I'm worried about right now." Remus felt Harry's forehead again. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Achy, congested, can't breathe very well." Harry closed his eyes for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "It's hotter than anything in here too."  
  
"It's the fever." Remus smoothed down his fringe than sat back in his chair. The nurse had long since left, leaving the young man to explain things to Harry.  
  
"Where's Ron and Ginny?" He looked around the room, hoping to see one of them.  
  
"They're at breakfast, I suppose, but they'll probably be up here before heading to classes." He glanced at his pocket watch. "Which I should be doing as well. Are you sure you'll be okay if I left you for awhile?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." He gave his professor a small smile.  
  
"Good." Lupin returned the smile then stood from his chair to leave. "Just do what Madame Pomfrey tells you and be good." Remus was trying to be as stern about it as possible, but he couldn't help the twitch of his lips into a smile.  
  
"Yeah, right. This coming from a Marauder," Harry returned the joke, laughing slightly.  
  
Lupin chuckled then left the room.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day watching Hermione closely when he was not sleeping. So far, she had not grown any worse, but she was not getting any better either. In his dreams, he found himself standing beside a gravestone, but he could not read the name written on it. Next to it was a taller stone of gray marble with the name Potter written upon it, but before he could see more, he would wake feeling worse than he had before.  
  
By nightfall, he thought he was living in his own personal hell. He felt hot and achy and every time he coughed, he felt even weaker.  
  
Ron and Ginny had visited that evening, but Ron had drifted over to sit next to Hermione, holding her hand. Ginny sat with Harry.  
  
"Professor Lupin told us what Madame Pomfrey said about Hermione," Ginny softly told Harry, taking his hand as well. Harry could see the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"She hasn't gotten any worse, has she?" Harry glanced over at Hermione once more, not sure if he had missed something while he was asleep.  
  
"Not from what the nurse just told us. They're holding out a little more hope that she'll make it." Ginny sided and rubbed Harry hand lightly.  
  
Harry like the soothing feeling her touch brought him. His eyes started to close again, but before he could drift off to sleep, he opened them once again remembering something else. "Ginny, have you seen anything crawling in here?"  
  
"What?" Ginny sat up more straight as she looked at Harry in confusion. "What are you talking about, Harry?" She looked down at the floor for a moment before returning her gaze back to Harry.  
  
"Last night I thought I saw something crawling underneath the beds." He tried to sit up but was held down by Ginny.  
  
"Harry, I think you just dreamed it. I haven't seen anything." Her expression changed from a concerned to downright worried. "It was your fever. Sometimes, they can make you see things..."  
  
"I wasn't seeing things!" He spoke as loud as he could before being shushed by Madame Pomfrey from across the room.  
  
"All right, all right, I'll keep an eye out," Ginny placated him, making him lie back down.  
  
Harry sighed, feeling his head pounding again.  
  
"How's everyone else?" He glanced around the room. Ginny remained silent, looking away from him. "Ginny, what is it?"  
  
She sighed and glanced back at Harry. "They found Hanna Abbott dead in her bed this morning when you were asleep." Ginny took Harry's hand again. "You didn't even wake when her mother went hysterical."  
  
Harry felt numb. He didn't know her very well, but well enough that he considered her a friend. Then something occurred to him. "Wait, her parents were here? I thought they quarantined the castle?"  
  
"They did, but the disease seems not to affect the adults in the castle," Ginny answered. Tears were running down her face now. "Ernie McMillan was in the hall outside my class when they told him." She swallowed hard. "I never saw anyone so devastated. He and Hannah had been dating since last year."  
  
Harry turned his head toward Hermione and Ron. If they lost Hermione, he knew Ron would be beside himself in grief. There was no guessing that Ron fancied Hermione. He could see it in his face whenever she walked into a room. Harry knew that he himself would never be the same if Hermione died.  
  
A/N: Sorry to end it here, but my bed is calling me and really need to sleep.  
  
Lisa  
  
Review Please! It'll make me write faster. 


	5. Starlight

Believe it or not, I'm updating. :o)  
  
Please, Please, Please review!  
  
The Value of Friendship By LisaRosa  
  
Chapter 5 – Starlight  
  
He heard it again, the scratching sound under his bed. Opening heavy eyes he searched the very dim light around the infirmary. More students filled the beds. Even though he had expected this, it was still shocking to see how many students were ill. Every bed was filled with coughing, moaning and sleeping children. He turned his head toward Hermione's bed and found her parents sitting next to her. He attempted to sit up but only got as far as leaning on his elbow.  
  
"Mrs. Granger?" Harry said softly, hoping she would hear.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione's mother turned to him and stood. She gently pushed him back down on the bed and sat in the vacant chair beside him. "You should be asleep."  
  
"How's Hermione?" He glanced over at his friend again, still very concerned.  
  
Mrs. Granger sighed, her brow creasing in worry. "She's still the same, but Madame Pomfrey seems to think her fever might have come down a bit." She tried to smile comfortingly for the boy.  
  
"Dear, I think we should call the nurse," Mr. Granger came over to them. An expression of panic crossed Mrs. Granger's face before she saw the small smile on her husband's. "Her fever has broken. Hermione's sweating up a storm." He hugged his wife as she threw her arms around him, elated and relieved at the same time.  
  
As Mrs. Granger ran toward Madame Pomfrey's office, Harry once again struggled to sit up and finally managed sit on the edge of his bed. As he tried to stand up, Mr. Granger caught and forced him to sit down once more.  
  
"Harry, lay down before you fall. Hermione isn't awake, but she's out of danger now." Hermione's father helped him back into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. "She maybe out of danger, but you're not. You need rest if you want to beat this too."  
  
"Someone should tell Ron and Ginny," he insisted, pulling the bed covers down again. He felt like he was burning up again. Mr. Granger felt his forehead and shook his head.  
  
"I will ask the nurse to tell them in the morning, but for now, you rest. You're fever is getting worse." Before the man could say anymore, Madame Pomfrey quickly walked to Hermione's bed and Mr. Granger went over to join his wife and the nurse.  
  
Harry started to close his eyes again but then heard the scratching noise again. He turned his head to look beside him then sat up slowly to look down at the floor. The sound traveled away from him. Glancing back at the adults around Hermione, he slowly stood and leaned against the bed until he reached the railing at the foot. He looked back again to make sure no one noticed then gradually moved forward. He could hear the noise traveling further away.  
  
Mr. Granger pulled Madame Pomfrey off to the side after she had examined his daughter and found her beginning to recover. "I believe you need to have another look at Harry, Madame Pomfrey. When I checked his fever, it seemed to be growing worse."  
  
"Oh my..." She quickly turned to Harry's bed and found it empty. "Mr. Potter?" She called softly, searching the room. The nurse quickly turned back to the Grangers. "Stay here. I'll inform the headmaster that Potter is missing. If he returns, please force him back into bed. In his condition, he could seriously damage his health." Madame Pomfrey took off at a run out of the room.  
  
Mr. Granger turned back to his wife and daughter, shaking his head. He knew the effects a high fever could have on the mind. He only hoped that Harry was safe in the strange castle that was his daughter's school.  
  
"Dear, why don't you take the vacant bed over there to rest? Hermione is going to be fine." He put an arm around his wife's shoulders and kissed her temple. Mrs. Granger signed and nodded. Before she could move though, the door to the infirmary opened once more. Hermione's friend, Ronald was carrying a young redhead girl, his sister Mrs. Granger remembered, into the room. "Where's Madame Pomfrey?" He quickly laid Ginny on the vacant bed on the other side of Harry's. "She's burning up."  
  
Professor Andrews peered through her telescope again to study the position of the stars and planets when she heard someone coming up the steps to the Astronomy tower. Turning to see who it was, she paused in shock when she noticed a very pale and weak Harry hanging onto the door.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Amanda set down her notes on a small table next to her and slowly walked over to the boy. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked, being cautious not to scare him. By the glassy look in his eyes, she knew that he was very sick with the fever that had brought down most of the school population.  
  
"Did you see something crawl up here earlier?" Harry searched the floor of the tower as he slowly moved forward, grabbing hold of the chest high stone wall.  
  
"No, I didn't." Amanda ever so slowly reached out for boy, hoping to stop him before he lost his hold and fell. "Let me help you back to the hospital wing, Harry. You shouldn't be out here."  
  
"I have to find it..." He walked forward once again, searching the floor. Amanda walked toward him again, meaning to take hold of him and force him back to the infirmary.  
  
Suddenly, Harry looked up at her and his eyes grew wide in alarm. "Look out!"  
  
Amanda felt a sharp pain then knew no more.  
  
"No..." Harry shook his head, not believing who he was seeing. "Wormtail..."  
  
"Your father gave me that name, did you know that, Harry?" Wormtail quickly grabbed hold of the boy who struggled but gave up after only a few minutes. "Too weak, Harry?" he asked mockingly. Harry noticed that he was nothing like the whimpering man he had been before.  
  
"You did this, didn't you? You brought the sickness that's been killing the students." Harry coughed again, his legs giving out underneath him. The traitor let go of him, causing Harry to fall against the wall. Next to him was his fallen professor.  
  
"It was Dark Lord's will. He wanted to weaken Dumbledore and the school. Now I will bring you to him. He'll be very pleased." He scratched his arm then knelt down next to the woman.  
  
"Too bad really," Wormtail commented as he took her wrist for a moment. "She was a pretty girl when we were in school, but she had a thing for Sirius."  
  
Harry's heart plummeted to his stomach. She was dead. Another died for him. "No... She can't be."  
  
Before Pettigrew could answer, the door leading out of the tower crashed open. Four adults came running up to them and halted at the sight. Harry felt a flood of relief when he was saw Dumbledore then Remus charge toward them before darkness finally took him.  
  
"Harry!" Remus started to run to his student but was brought up short by the wand Wormtail was pointing at him. "How did you get in here?" The werewolf gave the man a murderous glare.  
  
"How else? I never forgot the passages, Remus." Wormtail quickly glanced over at the other three professors. McGonagall and Snape pointed their wands at Wormtail while the Headmaster knelt to check on Andrews.  
  
"You won't leave here alive, Peter." Lupin started to mutter a spell. Before he could finish, Pettigrew began to change into his animagus form, but Dumbledore was faster. The transformation stopped and reversed.  
  
"Incarcerious!" Lupin yelled, ropes flying out of his wand to wrap around Wormtail up to his nose, effectively quieting him.  
  
"Severus, please take our "guest" down to the dungeons to be held until the Magical Law Enforcement can collect him," Dumbledore requested, moving quickly over to Harry with Lupin. McGonagall knelt to check the younger woman.  
  
"Harry?" Remus turned the boy over and lifted him so he could cradle Harry's head in his arm. "Harry, wake up." He shook the boy slightly, but Harry did not move in the slightest and the breath he drew in sounded very congested in his lungs. Remus could feel the heat pouring off Harry in waves.  
  
"Dumbledore, we need to get him back to Pomfrey," Remus said as he stood, picking up Harry in his arms the best he could. It wasn't easy carrying a sixteen year old boy. Before he could rush to the door, he saw Amanda. "How is she?"  
  
"I believe Pettigrew used a stunning charm," McGonagall answered, conjuring a stretcher next to the unconscious woman. "I'll bring her to hospital wing."  
  
Remus breathed a sigh of relief. The feeling did not last long though as he felt the cheek leaning against his should grow even warmer. "Dumbledore, I need to get him to Pomfrey." He ran through the door, ignoring Severus and Wormtail as he passed by them in the stairwell. He could not lose Harry. He was the last of the family he had built around him long ago.  
  
Okay, there you go. Another chapter and not long after the last. This plot bunny seems to want to stick around. :o)  
  
Please review!  
  
Lisa :o) 


	6. Fear

I can't believe it, another update and in less than a week. :o) Reviews do work! Thank you to the two that reviewed the last chapter. Those are the kind of reviews I like! :o) Sorry this is so short. I started it close to bedtime.  
  
Anyway, on with the story...  
  
The Value of Friendship By LisaRosa  
  
Chapter 6 – Fear  
  
Lupin was running into the hospital wing, carrying Harry close to him. The boy was limp in his arms, his face an ashen color.  
  
"Lay him down here, Remus!" Madame Pomfrey indicated Harry's bed next to a still unconscious Hermione. The Grangers and Ron watched in shock when they seen how the sickness had brought Harry down. "Stay with him, Remus, I need to get the potions he will need. If... if something happens, shout out." Pomfrey glanced at Harry with a very worried expression then quickly went to her stores to find what she needed.  
  
Remus sat on the edge of Harry's bed and took his hand. Ron, coming over from his sister's bed, stood on the other side, his expression fearful. "Don't you give up, Harry." The redhead put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Remus had to turn his head for a moment as he felt his eyes start to fill. He wasn't one for crying, but this was too much after losing the last of his best friends not long ago.  
  
To their surprise, Harry stirred and opened his feverish eyes to look at Lupin. "Professor..." came the weak voice of recognition.  
  
"It's going to be all right, Harry," Remus said. "Just hang on, okay?"  
  
Harry turned his eyes to Ron and smiled slightly then let them turn again to the bed next to him. When Harry's breath hitched for a moment, Lupin started to call out to Pomfrey but then Harry started to mutter something that was barely audible.  
  
"Ginny... No..." He slowly shook his head before focusing on Remus once again, trying to sit up. "You can't let her... die."  
  
"Madame Pomfrey is doing everything she can, Harry. Just rest, all right?" Ron pushed Harry back down on the bed which didn't take much in the state Harry was in.  
  
"Wormtail..." Harry was shivering now, his eyes bright with fever.  
  
"We caught him, Harry, don't worry." Lupin put a hand on Harry's forehead, fear eating away at him when he felt the heat nearly burning his hand.  
  
"You don't understand... Voldemort..." Harry's breathing was becoming labored as he struggled to speak.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Harry?" Ron asked, holding up a hand to quiet Lupin who could not understand why Ron was encouraging his friend to speak rather than rest.  
  
"Wormtail... spread illness..." Harry began coughing once again, then fell unconscious when his strength seemed to give way.  
  
"Harry?" Lupin reached out and touched Harry's face, then realized the boy was not breathing. "POPPY!!"  
  
The nurse can running down the aisle of beds, carrying a potion in her hands. She slammed it down on a table, grabbing her wand. She immediately knew what was wrong, Waving her wand over Harry's body and muttering a spell, she forced Harry to take a breath then another until finally he was breathing on his own again. Lupin felt the shock leave him as he turned to gather his wits once again.  
  
Lupin, Ron and the nurse as well as the Grangers breathed a sigh of relief. The nurse slowly sat in the vacant chair next to the bed, her energy spent.  
  
"This is only a temporary measure," she finally said, her eyes never leaving the boy. "If the illness proceeds as it did with the Abbott girl, there will be nothing we can do..." Pomfrey turned to Lupin. "Even the healers are stumped on this one, Remus." Her eyes were full of sympathy for the man.  
  
Remus glanced at Ron, who had moved to sit on his sister's bed once again, looking as if his world was crashing in on him.  
  
"Professor Lupin, what did Harry mean when he said "spread illness" and Wormtail?" Ron asked without looking at his teacher.  
  
Suddenly, the professor felt like he had been hit up side the head by a hippogriff. Wormtail... he had been captured. Maybe he was the key if Voldemort had anything to do with the disease that had been ravaging the students. Ironically enough, Wormtail may be the one to save Harry's life.  
  
"Ron, stay with Harry," Lupin said determinedly. "I have a rat to talk to."  
  
Like I said, this plot bunny is not leaving me alone this week. If it keeps going, I could be done in a week or two depending on real life. As always, please review! Lisa :o) 


	7. Desperate Hope

Well, what can I say, real life did get the best of me. I'm very very sorry for not posting in so long. I was laid off my job in November of last year so my days were spent in applying for job after job until I finally landed a job. Oh well, that's life and I'm making the best of it. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the delay in posting. The next chapter should probably be it and will follow this one within a few minutes. I want to finish this story before the new book comes out.

Lisa :o)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Value of Friendship

Chapter 7 – Desperate Hope

Remus nearly flew down the corridors and halls of the castle until he was down in the dungeons. He had to talk to Peter, it was Harry's only chance. If he could find what was making Harry and the other students ill, there was hope for a cure. Suddenly, he ran into something black and greasy.

"What the...? Severus?" Remus, out of breath and panicky, glared at the potions master.

"What are you doing down here, Lupin?" Snape glared back at him then sneered. "Looking for your old friend?"

"You know I'm looking for Pettigrew, Severus, now where is he?" Lupin wanted nothing more than to wipe that sneer off of the potion master's face at that moment, but other things were more important. He looked around, searching the doorways into the rooms.

"He's locked in the old cell further down the corridor." Snape pointed down the long hallway in an imperious way.

No matter how much Remus wanted to lash back at his old nemesis, he knew there was no time. Running down the corridor, Lupin stopped at the only cell left in the old dungeon that hadn't been turned into a storage room or class rooms. Inside was Pettigrew, whimpering and scratching.

"Peter, what did Voldemort do?" Remus asked as Moody opened the door, letting him in. Peter backed into a corner, shaking. "Tell me what he did and I'll see what I can do to make your sentencing less harsh."

"Only what was needed to be done, Remus," he snarled, still scratching at his arms.

"And what was that? Is it because of him that the students are ill?" Remus was barely able to hold himself back from putting his hands around the rat's neck.

"You expect me to tell you?" Peter retorted, he eyes wide, revealing his insanity. He slowly stood, using the wall as leverage.

Remus lost all control and went for Pettigrew, wrapping his hand around the shorter man's neck, bashing his head against the brick wall behind. "You owe Harry your life! If it hadn't been for him, Sirius and I would have killed you three years ago and gladly!"

"So, Potter is sick? Then my work is done. . ." Peter slumped against the wall. Remus started to let go of him then noticed something extremely small crawl across the man's neck. He let go of Peter immediately, but then reached down to pick up one of the bugs. Studying it closely, his eyes widened and quickly dropped it.

"Voldemort spread the disease through you... with chizpurfles," Remus glanced at the man with incredulity. "How long have you been the in castle?"

"Since the train when I came with the Malfoy boy. . ." Peter was still scratching, starting to draw blood.

"Draco..." Like a light turning on in his head, Remus understood why the boy was sick first. Voldemort's plan started to come to light. "With many of the students sick, especially Harry, Voldemort would find the castle vulnerable."

"And with Potter dead, the Dark Lord would be able to survive and kill Dumbledore," said a voice from behind. Remus turned to find Snape standing outside the cell.

"Did you know about this!" Lupin's face drained of blood as the rage of the werewolf within started to surface again.

"No, only I did because I am the Dark Lord's most faithful servant," Peter cackled from where sat on the floor.

"Peter, what disease do the children have?" Remus quickly asked, again grabbing the rat by his shirt front.

"One that attacks the lungs and shuts down the body or so he told me," the rat cackled again. "It attacks only the children." It was obvious to everyone standing near him that the man was completely insane now.

"Severus, we need to tell the headmaster." Remus dropped Pettigrew and hurried out of the cell which Moody had opened for him.

&&&&

Ron sat next to his sister's bed, holding her hand and praying for a miracle. Ginny's breathing had become more labored as her fever soared. One glance at his best friend revealed the same, but now Harry was mumbling, his head tossing from side to side. Every now and then, Ron could make out Sirius' name.

"Ron?" a soft female voice spoke, breaking his train of thought. He lifted his head to meet Hermione's sad eyes. She was sitting up against several pillows, watching her friends as well. Her survival was something Ron was thankful for. He did not know if he could have made it through this terrible ordeal without her.

"Hermione, you should be resting," He softly told her as he moved to sit on the edge of her bed. He reached out for her hand and held it gently in his own.

"They're not getting any better are they?" Hermione's voice was full of worry.

"No. . ." Ron answered, not looking into her eyes as he ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Madame Pomfrey is doing everything she can, but I don't think it's going to be enough."

Just then, the nurse came from behind a curtain that hid Malfoy's bed. She looked tired and haggard. "Well, he'll live. . ."

"Malfoy!" Ron was incensed that Draco would live while his sister and Harry might die.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, but keep your voice down!" the nurse whispered loud enough for Ron to hear the command in her voice.

"I don't believe it." Ron looked over at Harry who was so near death. 'It isn't fair', he thought. A small voice in the back of mind whispered back, 'But little is fair in life.'

"Ron?" Hermione called softly to him, taking his hand again. "Harry will beat this. . ."

"I don't know, Hermione, he's very weak. . ." Ron continued to watch Harry until he felt gentle fingers turn his head away from the hopeless sight.

"You can't think like that." Hermione touched his cheek trying to meet Ron's eyes. "Hope is all we have now."

Just then Remus and Snape ran into the infirmary.

"Poppy, we need to speak with you!" Remus found the nurse nearby and grabbed her arm leading the protesting woman to her office.

Ron and Hermione smiled broadly, their hope rekindled.

&&&&

"The disease came from Chizpurfles that were on Peter, and the Malfoy boy brought him here," Remus told Madam Pomfrey excitedly.

"And Malfoy is beating this disease. . ." Pomfrey looked thoughtful for a moment and Remus took hope in that.

"Do you think Lucius Malfoy might have given him some kind of antidote?" Remus quickly asked Snape who was standing near the window.

"It's possible," the potions master replied, crossing his arms in front of him. "I can't see Lucius Malfoy sacrificing his own son."

"We'll need to find out if that is the case from Draco then try to duplicate the antidote." Pomfrey picked up a vial and a small knife which she started to run through the flame of a candle.

"He won't like this," Snape tried to dissuade the nurse.

"I don't care if he outright tried to kill me when I do this because I'm not going to lose another patient. . . especially Harry." She glanced at Remus.

"How is he?" Remus felt the knot in his stomach again at the thought of Harry. Pomfrey moved closer to the werewolf, and laid a hand on his arm.

"If we don't find this antidote very soon, we'll lose him in the next day or two," she answered softly. "It's best you sit with him while Severus and I try to find the antidote."

Remus felt the blood drain from his face at her words. "We can't lose him, Poppy, please hurry."

"We'll do everything we can, Remus," Poppy gave him a reassuring smile, squeezing his arm gently before taking off back into the infirmary. Remus followed, walking toward Harry's bed. Taking the boy's hand in his, he noticed the feverish heat coming from Harry's skin.

"Harry, it's Remus," he spoke softly to the boy, close to his ear. "Just hang on for awhile, all right?"

Harry turned his head toward Remus, opening fever glazed eyes, but instead of looking at Remus, he looked past his shoulder. "Sirius?" he said in barely a whisper.


	8. Friendships Most Dear

Well, this is it. The end of this story. I wanted to get this out before the HBP comes out on the 16th. I can't believe I made it under the wire. Two more days! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your kind words are much appreciated. :o)

I am going to edit the entire story again and maybe add stuff and repost on other websites as well as this one. If you wish, please re-read it! Enjoy!

Lisa :o)

The Value of Friendship

By LisaRosa

Chapter 8

Friendships Most Dear

"Harry, it's me, Remus," he said softly, his voice nearly breaking. Lupin laid a hand on the side of Harry's face to turn his feverish eyes toward him. "Stay with us, Harry. Sirius can wait for awhile."

"Sirius?" Harry said in a very weak voice, closing his eyes and losing consciousness once again.

"Harry?" Ron moved from his seat beside Ginny and quickly grabbed his friend's wrist to feel a pulse, albeit a weak one. The redhead sighed in relief and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. Lupin also sighed in relief, letting his head fall in his hands. After a moment, he glanced up Ron.

"I've meant to ask you this, Ron, but... and don't take this the wrong way... but why aren't you sick?"

"I don't know," Ron answered, shrugging, still glancing down at Harry in worry. "I kind of wondered that myself."

Suddenly, Harry sat up with more strength than anyone thought he had and backed up against the headboard, his eyes wide, staring straight ahead. "NO!"

"Harry, what is it!" Remus reached for him, trying to keep the boy from hurting himself. Harry immediately backed off again, nearly falling out of bed. Ron tried to grab him as well, but Harry once again pushed himself further against the headboard of the bed in fright.

"No, you can't! Leave them alone!" Harry shouted as he started to jump off the bed. Remus caught him, subduing him. Both of them fell back on the infirmary bed.

"Harry, calm down! There's nothing there!" the werewolf said loudly over Harry's screams. "Ron, get Madam Pomfrey!"

Ron, still wide eyed, shook himself out of his stunned disbelief and turned to run toward the nurse's office. He didn't have far to go before the woman came running out with a cup in her hand.

"Remus, hold him still!" Pomfrey waited until the man had wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, trapping the boys arms to his sides. "Weasley, hold his head!"

Ron, knowing what the nurse was about to do, grabbed hold of Harry's head and forced his mouth open. Madame Pomfrey poured the sleeping potion down Harry's throat, forcing him to swallow. It was only a few seconds before the boy ceased his screaming and went limp in Remus' arms.

"Thank you, Poppy," Remus gently laid the boy back on the bed and tucked him in. Collapsing exhaustingly into his chair once more, Lupin gazed at Harry anxiously. "What was that? The fever?"

"Yes, a couple of the other students also had delusions as well... right before..." She stuttered to a halt.

"Right before they died," said soft voice behind them. Amanda Andrews slowly walked up to Remus' side, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Remus. . ."

"He's not dead yet," Remus looked up at her, meeting bright blue eyes.

"Always the optimist. . ." Amanda gave him a sad smile then pulled a chair next to him, glancing briefly at Harry before turning back to Remus. "That was the one thing I liked about you when we were school. You're optimism."

"Harry isn't going to die, Amanda, so please keep your realistic ideas to yourself!" Remus angrily stood and walked away from her to look out a window. The woman bowed her head for a moment before looking up at Ron.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset him," Professor Andrews sighed and stood to leave.

"Professor?" Ron called to her. Amanda turned back to Ron, her blue eyed gaze seeming to stare right through him. He squirmed slightly, feeling uneasy under her eyes. "Professor Lupin isn't normally like this, it's just with Harry and all. . ."

"I understand, Ron," she reassured him, giving him a slight smile. Ron noticed that when she smiled, it was always gentle and never fake. "I've known Professor Lupin since our school days here."

"You did?" Ron stared at her in shock. "Then you knew Sirius and Harry's parents too?"

"Yes, I did, but not very well." Amanda sat down again, glancing at Remus then at Harry before returning her attention to Ron. "I liked being in the background, not bringing too much attention to myself when we were students. I was more like your Hermione." She gestured toward the sleeping girl in the bed behind her.

"Nose always in a book?" Ron smiled at Hermione fondly, thanking every deity that she had made it through the illness. He returned his gaze back to his best friend in the bed. "Harry is like one of my brothers. . . he has to make it. I couldn't stand it if. . ." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"We can hope, Ron. That's all we have." Amanda sighed. "How is your sister?"

"Not much better than Harry," Ron answered, turning to check on Ginny behind him. He could not imagine losing her, losing either of them. Harry and Ginny belonged together. He had known it since the year before. Ginny whimpered in her sleep, turning her face away from Ron.

Ron quickly went to her, sitting on the edge of the bed and picking up the cool cloth to dab at her forehead to help cool her down. "It's all right, Ginny. Ron's here," he said to her comfortingly. Ginny immediately calmed.

&&&&

Remus listened to the conversation, remembering the shy girl that used sit in the window seat of the common room, reading a book that was propped up by her legs. He smiled at the memory of Sirius always trying to get her attention by waving his hands in front of her or calling out to her in a loud voice. Amanda had ignored it all until one day she had closed her book, stood up and looked at Sirius in the face and frankly told him he was making an idiot of himself and if he wanted her attention, all he had to do was ask politely. This had been met with a stunned expression on the then teenager's face. Remus and James had nearly fallen over in their chairs laughing. Sirius never pranked her again and had gained respect for the book enthusiast. For a moment, Remus wondered what Sirius would have done if he had run into the woman she had become.

Lupin was immediately brought out of his reverie when Dumbledore came rushing in. "Remus, gather the teachers and all seventh year students who aren't ill. The Death Eaters are here and we need to mount a defense."

He stared at the headmaster in shock. "How? The barriers. . ."

"Are down," Dumbledore finished for him. "I don't know how. " He took a quick glance at Harry. "If Voldemort is with them, he'll go for Harry first. We can't let that happen." He paused for a moment. "How is Harry?"

"Not good," Remus answered, his face filled with worry. "Not long ago Poppy had to dose him with a sleeping potion. The fever reducing potion isn't working either. He's in bad shape, Albus. Severus is still working on the cure down in the dungeons."

"So much depends on Harry. . ." Dumbledore murmured before sighing and turning back to Lupin. "He's strong, Remus, but I wonder if it's all been too much. Harry has dealt with burdens no child his age should have to shoulder."

"His friends are here, Professor," Ron spoke up suddenly as he walked up to join them. "He has us to lean on and I won't let him forget it."

The boy's determination gave Remus a small bit of hope. Harry considered his friends his family and would listen, even in the state he was in.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Remus, Amanda, shall we go?" Dumbledore started for the door. Remus took one last look at Harry then left, followed closely by Professor Andrews.

&&&&

Ron listened to the battle waging outside, his insides turning at the thought of who might be lost on their side. Madame Pomfrey was checking over Harry once more, a sad expression on her face which alarmed Ron.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"It's nothing, dear," she answered Ron softly before giving Harry a kiss on the forehead.

"Tell us the truth, Madame Pomfrey, please?" Hermione pleaded from where she was propped up in her bed.

"It won't be much longer," she finally said after a brief moment of consideration. "He's dying, and I'm not sure if Professor Snape can come up with a cure in time."

"No!" Ron shouted grabbing hold of Harry's hand. "Harry, don't you listen to her, you hear me!"

"Mr. Weasley, please lower your voice!" the nurse chastised him in a loud whisper.

Hermione struggled to get out of bed, tears flowing down her cheeks. Leaning on her bed table then a chair next to Harry's bed where she sat down heavily then grabbed hold of Harry's other hand. "Harry, stay, please," she begged, holding his hand against her cheek briefly before holding it tightly in her own.

Madame Pomfrey choked back a sob and walked swiftly to her office.

Ron held out his free hand to Hermione who grabbed it, completing the link between the three of them, the trio that had been through so much in their years at Hogwarts.

"Harry? Ron and I are here, you're not alone," Hermione reassured her ill friend, trying keep her voice steady.

"She's right, Mate," Ron joined in, moving to sit on the edge of Harry's bed. "You're not alone. You can't leave us."

Harry's head moved slightly to one side, his lips forming a word that they could not hear. Ron moved his ear closer to Harry's mouth. When he caught what Harry was saying, his face turned to anguish.

"What is it?" Hermione asked desperately.

"He's calling for Sirius," Ron answered softly, swallowing hard. He turned back to Harry. "Remus was right, Harry, Sirius can wait. Stay with us, please."

&&&&

"Sirius? Where are you?" Harry called out in the mists surrounding him. He knew he was dying, he could feel it. It meant he was free. . . free to be with his parents and Sirius again. Sighing in frustration, he looked around again, trying to see thru the gray mist.

"Sirius! Where. . .?" He stopped in mid-sentence, feeling the cold chill that signaled a Dementor was near. "No, not here. . ."

Turning quickly around he saw the, flowing black, tattered cloaks, gliding not toward him, but toward his friends who were all, suddenly, standing a few feet away. "No! You Can't! Leave them Alone!"

Harry tried over and over to conjure a Patronus but to no avail. He screamed and tried to reach them, but the mists surrounding him clawed as his arms and legs, holding him back. He screamed again then saw his world go black.

"Harry?" Someone was calling to him, a familiar voice. "Harry, wake up."

"Who's there?" Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw a sight that overjoyed him. "Sirius!"

&&&&

"Someone should fetch Professor Lupin," Hermione suggested through her tears.

"I'll do it." Ron stood, giving his friend one last look. Hermione quickly reached for Ron's hand kissing the back of it.

"Be careful, I love you," she said softly. Ron, shocked by this admission, leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead before running out the infirmary door.

&&&&

The fighting was terrible, but so far they had only seen Death Eaters and no sign of Voldemort, which Remus thought very strange. Something was telling him that he needed to get back to Harry. Something was not right here.

"Remus!" shouted someone near him as he cast a last stunning spell then a binding spell at a Death Eater. "Watch out!" He quickly turned and saw another Death Eater aiming at him. "Stupefy!"

The man went down, out cold. Remus quickly cast the binding spell, wrapping him in tight cords. "Rather uncivil of you," he quipped at the unconscious man.

"Are you all right?" Amanda walked up to him, disheveled and out of breath.

"Yes, thanks to your warning." He put a hand on her shoulder. "How are the others doing?"

"Not so well," she answered, looking around at the Ministry and Order members still fighting. "How did Voldemort recruit so many in so little time?"

"Like he always does." Remus sighed, feeling exhausted. There were so many of Voldemort's men and so few of theirs.

"I think I have an idea, Remus," she said softly, looking out onto the grounds. "Get everyone back to the castle."

"What?" Remus was sure she had lost her mind. "What are you going to do?"

"Watch," she said simply, rushing toward the remaining fighters.

Remus just watched as she stopped and closed her eyes a moment before she started to grow taller and her skin turned dark. In the days to come, Remus knew he would remember what came next.

The woman's body began to expand, growing ever taller. Her face became reptilian, elongating into a snout out of which grew fangs. A tail grew next along with wide leathery, bat like wings from her back. Remus stood in shock at the scaled creature overshadowing all. A dragon, a very large Hebridean Black dragon. The creature's roar reverberated loud enough that the entire group of human's below her covered their ears. The Death Eaters began to flee in terror when she squelched one under a large clawed foot. Her spiked tail took out another group of Death Eaters behind her.

As it became apparent the beast was not on their side, the Death Eaters made a run for it, heading toward the gates.

Shaking himself out of his shock, Remus ran up to Dumbledore who was staring up at the transformed Astronomy professor.

"Amanda, I think that's quite enough showing off for one day!" the headmaster shouted up at her, the corners of his mouth twitching. She looked down at him with brilliant purple eyes then blinked before starting to shrink.

"Did you know she could do that?" Remus asked, amazed, still watching the creature as it shrank back down to a human female.

"Yes, I did," Albus smiled slightly as he and Remus ran up to her. Amanda stood before them, exhausted, starting to fall toward the ground.

"Told you I could be full of surprises. . ." she said softly before her eyes rolled back in her head as she lost consciousness.

Albus caught her, gently lowering her to the ground. "Always one to show off new skills," he said, shaking his head. "She shouldn't have tried it no matter how well it worked."

Others were coming up to them, wondering what to do now that the fighting was over.

"Kingsley and I will take them to Azkaban, Dumbledore," Moody said, kicking the nearest bound Death Eater.

"Thank you, Alastor. Where are Tonks and Professor McGonagall?" He searched the surrounding area.

"Helping the students that were hurt," Answered Kingsley, magically dragging a few of the prisoners behind him.

"Good, then all is in order with one exception." Albus stood, conjuring a stretcher and laying the unconscious woman on it as it hovered above the ground. "Where are Voldemort and his main guard?"

"I don't like this, Dumbledore, not at all," Moody mutter, searching the grounds again. "Voldemort wouldn't miss this chance."

"No, he wouldn't and that is what is worrying me." Dumbledore made a gesture and they headed back up to the castle.

&&&&

Sirius took Harry in his arms, holding the overwhelmed boy close.

"So when do my parents get here?" Harry asked excitedly, looking around them.

"They're not coming, Harry, not yet at any rate," Sirius answered, stepping back from Harry. "I'm just here to guide you back to where you belong with your friends and family."

"No. . ." Harry shook his head. "I'm dying, Sirius. I heard Madame Pomfrey say it."

"You still have a chance, Harry. You need to go back and live a very long life before you can follow your parents and I. We want you to have the life we should have had if it hadn't been for Voldemort. More than anyone, you deserve that at least." Sirius leaned against a wall, his arms folded in front of him.

"But what if I don't want to go back?" Harry said softly, his eyes dropping toward his feet.

"You don't mean that," Sirius answered, tilting Harry's chin to meet his sad eyes.

Harry sighed and turned away. "No, I don't really, but it's been so hard, Sirius. . . After you died."

"You have your friends, Harry. They're your family too." Sirius bumped Harry's shoulder in a teasing manner. Harry could not agree more, but at the same time he wanted his real family. He felt torn.

"Remember when I told you your grandparents sort of adopted me like a second son?" Sirius put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Memories of his time with Sirius came to mind; the both of them talking about the Black and Potter families in front of the Black family tree. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I do. They were great people, weren't they?"

Nodding, Sirius smiled and good naturedly put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "The Weasleys and Hermione are very much like them. That is the value of good friendships, Harry. They become family; brothers, sisters, parents, grandparents. Don't give up on them."

Just as he was about to say more, Harry froze as he heard a very familiar and very unwelcome voice.

"Hello, Potter."

Turning around slowly, Harry felt his blood freeze. It was Voldemort, his red eyes fixed on his nemesis.

&&&&

Ron was out of breath as he ran into Dumbledore and the others in the Entrance Hall. "Professors. . ." Ron took a deep breath. "Come quickly. . . it's Harry."

Lupin felt his heart drop into his stomach, the last hour out on the school grounds forgotten. He rushed pass Ron, taking the stairs two at a time, but when he reached the Hospital Wing door, he hesitated. Did he really want to see if Harry was gone. It would make the nightmare true. Taking a deep breath, gathering what Gryffindor courage he could, Remus opened the door. He found Hermione sitting in a chair, holding Harry's hand, tears flowing down her cheeks, and Madame Pomfrey trying to cool the boy down with a cold cloth on his forehead.

Remus willed his feet to move, taking a few steps toward his charge. "Poppy?"

The nurse straightened and gave the professor a heartbroken expression. "Remus, let's go into my office." She held out a hand for him to follow, like she had so many times before when he was student and she led him to the Shrieking Shack to transform.

With the gentleness he remembered, Poppy sat him down in a chair in her office before taking the one in front of him. Reaching for his hand, she began to tell him her opinion on Harry's condition.

"Remus, I'm not going to lie to you," she said gently, trying to catch his eyes with hers. "Harry is not good and Severus is a long way from a cure. The fever is so high that it's taking what strength he has left to survive this."

"So. . . he's dying?" he asked in a broken voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Poppy's own voice sounded like it was being pulled from her, like she did not want to say the words.

The tears fell down his face to drop on their joined hands. The very last of his friends and a boy he had come to think of as he own was dying. A void in his heart threatened to open into a chasm.

&&&&

Before Harry could move, he saw Sirius block the path between him and Voldemort.

"You can't save him, Black. Leave us. Go back to the death you so richly deserved." Voldemort's voice came out in slight hisses as he seemed to walk a little closer.

"He's going back, Tom, where he belongs and I'm staying to make sure that happens." Sirius remained steadfast. Harry tried to peer around Sirius' shoulder but the man pushed him behind again.

The use of his real name infuriated the man. Raising his hand, he made a gesture toward the pair. Harry's head exploded in pain. Screaming, the boy fell to the floor. He had felt the pain in his scar before but nothing like this.

"Harry!" he heard Sirius scream, clutching at him. "Harry! Don't let him. . ." his godfather started to say, but the arms left him. Opening his eyes painfully, Harry saw Sirius flung into the mists surrounding them.

"No, Sirius!" Harry tried to reach out, tried to follow, but the pain was increasing.

"Now, Harry, it's time for you to die!"

&&&&

Remus sat on the edge of Harry's bed, holding the boy's hand, a finger on the pulse point in Harry's wrist. His heartbeat was slowing, Remus could tell, but still there, still alive. Despite the nurse's words to him earlier, it gave Remus a small mediocre of hope.

"Harry, you can't leave us," he whispered to the boy, trying not to wake Ron and Hermione who were sleeping in the next bed, holding each other. Normally, Remus thought, he would have woken the two up and moved them to separate beds, but in these circumstances, he would allow it. They needed each other as much as all of them needed Harry.

"Remus?" asked a soft voice behind him. Lupin turned around to find Molly Weasley standing next to him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Molly? When did you get here?" Remus rubbed at his eyes with his free hand.

"A few minutes ago. Dumbledore told us that Harry. . ." she let out a sob, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

"He's still with us, Molly." Remus gestured for the woman to take the chair beside the bed. "How is Ginny?"

More tears fell down from Mrs. Weasley's eyes. "Not good. Not as bad as Harry, but still not good." She looked over at her daughter who was sleeping in the bed on the other side of Harry.

"She's a strong girl," Remus tried to smile. "Just like her mother."

Molly had to smile tremulously at this too. She liked to think that Ginny took after her. Both adults were quiet for awhile then Remus sat up straight, taking Harry's wrist more firmly in his hand.

"No. . Harry. . ." Tears poured down his face.

"Remus, please don't tell me. . ." Molly begged, shaking her head. "Please. . ."

"Harry, no. . ." Lupin picked the boy up in his arms rocking him back and forth.

&&&&

"You can't have him!"

Ginny? Harry could only turn his head a little but it was enough for him to see the bright red hair of the girl he had come to know. . . to love. At the thought, he felt the pain increase, but instead of the screams coming from him, they came from Voldemort.

"Stop it!" the Dark Lord screamed, clutching at his head.

"Stop what. . .?" Harry sat up slowly, his head and body still ringing with the pain, but that was slowly fading. He turned to Ginny whose eyes were sad and desperate.

"Harry, let's go back." She knelt beside him, and then tried to help him stand.

"Back where?" Harry was confused, gazing at Voldemort who was slowly recovering.

"Home," Ginny answered, supporting Harry as he stood. "To your family, my family."

"Sirius. . ." Harry felt like he was in a daze. He turned in the direction he had seen Sirius disappear.

"Sirius would understand. He wants you to live." Ginny tried to pull Harry away. "Come on, Harry, let's go!"

The desperation in her voice made Harry once again glance at the Dark Lord. The wizard was on his feet again, his lips moving in a curse that struck Harry ripping into soul.

Harry was screaming once again, and Ginny's screams began to grow distant.

"Harry, I love you," came a soft, familiar voice close to his ear. "But it's not time for you to come to us."

"Mum?" Harry struggled to open his eyes, but only caught a glimpse of auburn hair. "Please. . ."

"Your father and I love you, Harry, but we can wait. Go with Ginny." The boy felt a whisper of a hand on his cheek. A sense of being loved and cared for filled him, erasing the pain. He quickly opened his eyes with his renewed strength, but no one was there, except Ginny, her hand on his cheek, tears in her eyes.

"Harry, look at Voldemort!" She turned to look behind him. Harry turned as well. Voldemort was retreating, limping away with moans of pain. "You won."

"No, not yet." Somehow Harry knew it was not over.

"Let's go home, Harry." Ginny stood, holding out her hand to him. Standing with her help, Harry once again glanced around.

"I thought I heard my mum," he said, his gaze turning back to the girl next him.

"No one was here but us and Voldemort." Ginny took his hand.

Sighing, Harry took her in his arms. "Thank you for you did. If you hadn't come for me. . ." He stopped mid-sentence to stare at her in worry. "What are you doing here? You can't be dead!" Harry clutched onto her.

"No, I'm not dead," Ginny reassured Harry, holding him closer. "I don't feel dead at any rate." Harry took her face in his hands, searching her eyes.

"I'm not going back without you, Ginny." He took her hand in determination, looking for a way back to the living.

&&&&

"Remus, lay him down," someone urged him a few moments after he could no longer feel Harry's pulse. Remus did not want to listen. He wanted to hold on.

"Remus, he can't breathe!" Finally the words sunk in. Breathing? Remus quickly laid Harry back down on the bed. Laying a hand on his chest, the werewolf wilted in relief. The boy was breathing, if only weakly. He turned to find Madame Pomfrey standing next to him. "Sorry, Poppy," he said, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

"That's quite all right, but you need to rest, Remus, and it seems our Mr. Potter is as strong as his friends say." Madame Pomfrey looked down at Harry fondly. The boy's face was covered in sweat, and the ashen color it had only a few moments ago was giving way to a normal color. "His fever has broken and is going down."

"Going down?" he asked in disbelief, glancing from the nurse to Harry and back again.

"Yes, going down," she gave him a smile and a brief hug. "He's going to be fine. Harry beat this on his own."

"Of course he would, he's a Potter." Severus walked in with a potion vile in his hand. "Madame Pomfrey, here is your cure." Snape handed the potion over to the nurse who took it and quickly headed over to the Weasley girl.

Rather than following the nurse, Remus reached out and touched Harry's forehead, feeling that indeed the fever had broke. "You beat it, Harry," he said softly with a tired grin. Coming back to the world around him, Lupin spared a glance over at the bed that contained Ginny Weasley. Arthur and Molly were holding each other in support. Ron and Hermione were holding each other as well, both couples watching in hope as the nurse fed the potion to the youngest girl. Ginny's face was as gray as Harry's had been only a few minutes ago. He returned his tired eyes to his charge, to his surrogate son and thanked every deity he could think of, and one big black dog named Padfoot.

&&&&

Opening his eyes, Harry groaned, feeling every ache and pain in his body. Letting his eyes search the room to his left, he smiled. He was alive and his favorite professor was snoring in the chair next him. Then he turned his head to his right and saw his nightmare coming true. Hermione was sitting there, tears on her cheeks.

"Harry? You're going to be all right." She touched his cheek, giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead. When she pulled away, Harry noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. "I just wish she was here to see you…" Hermione's eyes turned to the bed beside him. When Harry looked as well, he was horrified to see Madam Pomfrey pull a sheet over Ginny's head then back down again to fold it just below her chin then she added a blanket over the girl as well. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"She?" he asked, confused. "Who died?"

"What? No one died, I just meant that I wish Ginny was awake so she could give you a proper greeting," Hermione gave him a teasing smile.

"Then why are you crying?" Harry was completely confused, wondering if the fever had addled his brain and hearing somehow.

"Oh, because Fred and George were just here to see the both of you and started making up jokes to make everyone laugh." Hermione chuckled. "My eyes always tear up when I laugh so hard my sides want to split. The twins said they would be back later when you and Ginny are stronger."

"How's Ginny?" Harry glanced at the sleeping red head again, feeling so relieved that they both made it. It seemed like hours before they finally realized that "other" world of mists was fading. He had not been afraid because he heard Sirius in the distance saying goodbye.

"Much better," Hermione answered. "Her fever broke not long after yours. You both had us very scared." Anxiety showed for a moment on her face.

"What about Wormtail? Did they get him?" Trying to catch up on the news around school. Harry had many questions.

"Yes, we got him and he's being handed over to the Aurors as we speak." Dumbledore walked in the door giving Harry a fond grin. "How are you, Harry."

"Very Tired, but all right, I guess." He tried to sit up but gave it up when his head started to pound. He glanced at the still sleeping Remus Lupin. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, just exhausted. Let him sleep." Dumbledore waved his wand and floated Remus to the vacant bed across from Harry. Lupin curled up around the pillow, snoring again. The headmaster chuckled and took the empty chair.

For the first time, Harry noticed that the ward was nearly empty. "What happened to everyone that was sick?"

"Professor Snape found a cure using Wormtail's blood," Hermione answered before the headmaster opened his mouth. "Voldemort put Chizpurfles on him that would make only the students sick and not the adults. Somehow he charmed a virus into the insects then planted them on the rat. Malfoy brought him."

"That explains how he got sick first then." Harry pondered this.

"Draco has been questioned and has no knowledge of Pettigrew ever being with him, and, with no proof, there is nothing we can do." Dumbledore shrugged.

"But—" Harry started to say but the headmaster raised a hand.

"Harry, there is nothing we can do but watch Mr. Malfoy more closely." He said patiently.

"Yes, sir." Harry sighed in frustration, glancing again at Ginny, feeling very sleepy again.

"We'll leave you to rest, Harry." Dumbledore stood, giving Harry a pat on the hand. "Miss Granger, I suggest you return to your dormitory to rest as well."

"Yes, Professor," she gave in, standing. "Harry? Ron and I will come by later tonight."

Harry nodded, letting his eyes drift close again.

&&&&

The next morning, Harry woke to find Remus, Ron, Hermione and Professor Andrews talking quietly beside him.

"Good Morning, Harry," Remus grinned, moving from the window to sit beside him on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Harry quickly assessed himself and smiled back weakly. "I feel better than yesterday. I still feel like I could sleep for the next year, though."

"It's to be expected." Remus patted him on the shoulder. "Madame Pomfrey said it may take a few days before you're feeling right again."

"Unless Voldemort decides to attack again. . ." Harry yawned hugely, rubbing his eyes.

"How did you know he attacked?" Lupin asked as everyone listened carefully to the conversation.

Harry thought back, or at least tried to think. His mind was muddled with the positions Madame Pomfrey had given him. He remembered Voldemort trying to kill him, Ginny trying to save him. . .

"When I was with Sirius in the strange place," Harry answered, turning toward his friends. As he told them the story, Ron and Hermione moved closer, the latter put a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"Ginny was with you?" Ron's face went white. "I didn't know she was that close to dying." He turned his head quickly to check on his sister.

"She's fine now, Ron," Professor Andrews assured him. "Harry, was You-Know-Who defeated?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think so. He just seem to walk away. Something was causing him great pain. . ." Harry tried to think about that, to solve the mystery.

"Love is the most powerful force in the world," Amanda said sagely, smiling somewhat.

Blushing, Harry laughed softly. "Yeah, that will do him in all right." He turned to the professors again. "So what happened here? I heard someone say that Death Eaters attacked."

"Yes, they did and it will never happen again. Dumbledore has seen to that," Remus replied with a smile before turning to Amanda again. "And we have our own personal Dragon to insure it as well."

"Dragon?" the students asked in amazement.

"He means me," the woman answered, rolling her eyes. "I'm an Animagus, which was supposed to be a secret." Amanda mock glared at Lupin.

"Does Hagrid know this?" Harry chuckled, teasing.

"Yes, he does and we have an appointment for tea later on after he comes here to visit, Harry. He's been very worried about you." Amanda shifted in her chair to pat Harry on the leg.

"Are you staying?" Harry asked, remembering what Remus had said.

"Yes, I am. I can't very likely go back to my job right now with all the rebuilding in the Department of Mysteries," she responded without thinking.

"You're an Unspeakable?" Hermione inquired, giving her friend in the bed a quick glance. Harry thought he would feel the same sorrow and depression he had been feeling for weeks, but it did not come. Instead he felt at peace with that part of his life. He knew Sirius was watching out for him in his own way.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to bring up the past." Amanda sighed.

"It's all right. What did you do in the Department of Mysteries?" He changed the subject to relieve the tension that was suddenly in the room.

"Were any of you in the room with all the planets?" she asked searching their faces. Ron nodded, having been the only one besides Luna and Ginny to have seen it. "That was my subject, my study."

Ron gulped. "I'm sorry."

Amanda laughed softly. Harry liked this side of her rather than the controlled veneer she presented most times. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught Lupin staring at her as well. A passing thought crossed his mind, wondering if there was more between them than met the eye.

"It's nothing that can't be rebuilt, Ron." She started to yawn. "I believe I need to rest some more myself. Turning into a Dragon is not something I can do easily." She grinned at them mischievously before standing. "All talk with all of you later." Saying her goodbyes, Amanda left the hospital wing.

"Well, that was an eye opener." Ron commented taking the vacant chair. "Why would they keep it a secret that she's an animagus?"

"Ronald, think, she's an Unspeakable." Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Umm, yeah." Ron's face turned pink before turning to look over Hermione's shoulder. "Hey, look who's awake."

Harry turned his head to see Ginny grinning at him. He grinned back. "How are you?"

"Probably the same as you," Ginny responded, letting Ron lead her over to Harry who made room for her by moving his legs. Gingerly sitting on the bed, Ginny leaned down and hugged him. "We made it."

"Yes, we did." Harry returned the hug, but then both of them pulled back embarrassingly when the others cheered and clapped.

"Oh, hush," Ginny said, hitting her brother on the arm, but soon joined in the laughter. Harry did as well, feeling more at peace than he had for a long time and he knew the reason why. He was surrounded by not just his friends, but his family.

&&&&

That night, after all the visitors had left, Ginny softly got out of bed and slipped under the blankets with Harry so they could talk.

"I'm so glad you're all right." Ginny put her head on his shoulder. Harry in turn laid his head on the top of hers, keeping an ear out for Madame Pomfrey.

"You saved me," he whispered in her ear. "If you hadn't been there, Voldemort. . ."

Ginny lifted her head and laid a finger on his lips. "It's over, he knows he can't even defeat you when you're the most vulnerable, because your family will always protect you."

"It's not over, Ginny." Harry shook his head, sighing. "He'll try again, like he always does."

"If he does, we'll be ready. I refuse to lose you." She wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder again.

Harry kissed her forehead, holding her close. "Then we'll keep watch on each other, Love."

Ginny nodded, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry closed his eyes, knowing he was ready to face the world and Voldemort again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Please review!

:o)


End file.
